Forein Exchange Student?
by Necrofear
Summary: Yoh has to live in Canada for one month. How will it turn out? Will he make any friends or will he make nothing but enemies? RR Please!


Authors Note- Hah! Just thought I would make a story that has to do with Canada(My country)!So here it is!

Disclaimer-I don't own Shaman King or any of its characters!Oh but I do own Chris, since I made him up!

* * *

"La bonne Classe d'Après-midi et accueille à la classe française." The teacher strolled through the classroom looking over students shoulder as they wrote down notes. Yoh Asakura sat at his desk, his head propped up by his hands and his eyes shut.

The teacher, Madame Couteau , stopped infront of his desk and hit the side of his head with the ruler laying infront of him. She said sternly, "Yoh Asakura ! Faire l'attention ou je vous enverrai au bureau de principes !".

Yoh slowly jerked awake at the sound of his name. He looked up at the woman. Her hips were wide like melons and her chins wobbled as she barked orders or corrected a mistake. Yoh was an exchange student in Canada, a place he's never been before. He soon learned that you _had _to learn to speak french. It never comes naturally, it's a second language. Asurprised look showed up on his face. He slowly responded with difficulty , " Je ne comprends pas."

At this the teacher sighed and said it in english."Yoh Asakura! Pay attention or I'll send you to the Principles Office!" Yoh nodded lightly and sighed sitting up straight, but still half asleep. A kid that sat behind him threw his eraser at the back of his head.

"Psst! " the kid said harshly in his left ear."What's your name?"

"Yoh Asakura." said a drowsy Yoh, his lips barely moving as he said it.

"Ha! Ha! What kind of a name is Yoh Asakura?" The boy mocked.

Yoh glared and turned back around in his seat and tried to ignore him. It only lasted a few minutes until he snapped.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"he shrieked loudly as the boy had been poking him in the back of the head with his pencil continuosly.

Shocked the boy hid his head in his arms as he sighed. He had dirty blonde hair and green eyes, he was slightly taller than him. About 5' 7" by the looks of it.

The bell rang dismissing the teenagers from class. Yoh was beginning to gather up his books when a slight tap on his shoulder made him jump. He was startled to see that the boy from class that made him yell was standing there looking guilty and sad.

"U-Um...I'm sorry for e-earlier." the boy stuttered. Yoh stared at him blankly and nodded.

"My name is Chris Smith ." the boy continued . " and , uh...your name is pretty cool. Not dull like mine." he stared at his feet .

"It's no problem , really." Yoh responded in his usual care-free tone. He put his hands behind his head after putting his back pack on and asked Chris if he would give him a tour around the town. Chris nodded to him and they went on their way.

It was a beautiful day out, the sky was clear and the sun was out. It was about 18 degrees celcius out (So 68 degrees farenheit for you Americans out there), some birds were flying through the sky and Yoh felt something hit the back of his head, it came from the sky.

Chris fell over laughing as a white substance was stuck in Yoh's hair.

"Y-Y-Yoh!Haha! Oh god, you'll never believe this!" Chris said between gasping breaths and laughter.

Yoh Asakura was spinning around like a dog chasing its tail, trying to see what was on his head. Tired and dizzy he finally stopped and looked at Chris curiously"What's on my head?"

Still laughing Chris told him that a bird took a dump on his head. Yoh screamed and ran around"Get it off! Get it off!"

Chris sighed and took him to his place to get cleaned up, they washed his hair and gave him some new clothes to replace his old ones. Once this was all done, they continued the tour.

Yoh had learned before he left Japan that he would be living in Ridgetown, Ontario for 1 month. He also learned that it was the friendliest town in Ontario, well thats what the welcome sign said. It was true, as they walked down the streets total strangers waved hello and greeted them like they have known each other for years.

They walking into the town variety where a short woman greeted them cheerfully. They walked down the ailes looking at all the candy and the movies. When they left they had a bag full of 'War Heads' , the sourest kind of candy you could ever find, and a kung fu movie.

Chris snickered and deared Yoh to shove 3 'War Heads' in his mouth at once. Yoh hesitated, but Chris forced him in a way by calling him a chicken, he closed his eyes and popped them in. His eyes grew wide as it made his tounge go numb, his face puckered up so he looked like a fish, and the skin behind his ear started to hurt, really, really, badly!

The boys laughed it off later and went to Chris' house where his mom made bacon and eggs for supper. Yoh was use to Anna's rice and chicken for supper. After dinner they watched the movie they had rented and fell asleep on the couch. It wasn't until 9 in the morning until the boys woke up.

"Oh god!" exclaimed a rushed Chris as he tried to run down the stairs and change as he went, he fell down the steps on his way and landed with a thump at the door.

"Wha? What's going on Chris?" said a drowsy Yoh as he rubbed and eye.

"We're late for school!" Chris explained" Mrs. Stevens won't be happy!"

The two ran down the streets, not even bothering to pack lunches, and arrived at the school 10 minutes later. Stopping infront of the school doors they slid past the secretary without being seen, looked at the door to their classroom, took a breath and entered.

They were startled to see that nobody was occupying the room. They checked all of the other rooms and saw nobody there either.

Chris slapped his forehead"I'm so stupid!" he yelled making an echo down the empty hall way.

Yoh looked at him confused"What? Why do you say that?"

"Because," said Chris rather monotonously", today is a P.A. Day!"

"A P.A Day?" said Yoh, slightly puzzled."Whats a P.A Day?"

Chris sighed"It stands for Proffesional Activity Day, it's where all of the kids in Canada get a day off of school!"

"You mean we ran all this way for nothing!" Yoh said, mouth hanging open.

Chris nodded and truged down the halls and headed home, Yoh at his tail.

They sat on the couch and sighed in unison"So what do we do now?" they both asked at the same time.

Yoh shrugged and Chris coughed dryly.

Laughing the two boys went outside to jump on the trampoline. So ends the story of Yoh and Chris.

* * *

Authors Note- Heh. Just to let you know, this story took place in my hometown. Since I know it the best I could describe it. (I'm so smart!) Well, I tried to make some of it Entertaining and most Humorous. I hope I acheived those goals.

Necrofear.


End file.
